


In the night you'll be fine

by illbeinthecorner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeinthecorner/pseuds/illbeinthecorner
Summary: Tyler's at the storeJenna is scaredThe power goes outBut Josh is there





	In the night you'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr 
> 
> And my first post here
> 
> My tumblr: junkyarddunky
> 
> Enjoy

He said he’d be back. It was only a quick trip, and Josh trusted him, knowing he's a man of his word.

“Keep Jenna safe. You know how she gets during storms.” Tyler said before exiting the house, but not before leaving a quick kiss on Josh’s lips. He kissed him back.

“Be safe.” Josh warned, knowing how Tyler got during storms, well, driving during storms. He was kinda a rage driver already, and “Nobody ever knows how to drive, let alone in the rain!” 

Josh recalls that day as he makes his way out of the entry hall and into the kitchen. Retrieving his phone where he left it. He goes in to the living, about to sit on the couch, when the room becomes pitch black before a loud crack rings through the sky. 

“Josh!!”

He fumbles for his phone out of his pockets, turning on the flashlight to guide him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Jenna sits in the middle of the bed, visible by the soft glow of a couple candles she must have lit. 

Turning the flashlight off, he drops his phone in his pocket, and gets on the bed. He tries his best as pulls Jenna to him, shushing her quiet whimpers and whines. He understands Jenna fright, imagine being in complete darkness and alone, with added loud noises. Which is why Josh is holding her in the first place. 

“Josh?”

“Yes baby?”

“Can I?” 

She removes her head from under his chin to look him in the eyes, the. Looking at his lips. 

He understands the gesture, and slowly leans in, kissing her gently, trying his best to comfort her. She whimpers in the kiss as another loud crack is released from the sky, so he wraps his arms around the small of her back, his other hand resting on the back of her neck. 

Jenna’s hands find their way to his natural curls, the ones that her and Tyler both suggested he grow out.  
Tyler. She parts from Josh, taking in a jagged breath. 

“Is Tyler okay?”

“Yeah he should be home soon he just went down the street.”

As soon as he said that, they hear the front door open. The two decide to wait for the man, only to hear some rustling around, and the lamp on the bed side table turn on. Josh looks at Jenna and smiles, grateful Tyler. 

Another crack and a boom that radiates through the house causes Jenna to squeal, making her grip on Josh become tight. Footsteps are soon heard going up the stairs and coming into the bedroom. 

“Aw baby it’s okay.” Tyler says at the sight of his wife being held by their boyfriend. He moves to sit in front of Josh and starts to rub Jenna’s back, trying to sooth her as well. 

“Can we, can we all cuddle? Please?” She whispers, barely audible. 

“Yeah of course”

“Sure baby.” 

Jenna moves under the covers in the middle of the bed, the boys on either side of her. They lay face her, while she faces Josh. They look at each other before she moves in to kiss him, which he gratefully returns. They part, and Josh looks at Tyler, who seems to be content watching the two before him interact. Tyler leans over Jenna to give him a kiss, before falling back in his spot. 

“I love you guys.” He says as he wraps his arm tighter around Jenna’s waist. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sound of Josh’s soft snores and of the rain against the window was the only sound left for the rest of the night.


End file.
